


Il coraggio delle serpi

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Enchanted moon [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Luna ha fiducia in Draco, anche se lui non l'ha in se stesso.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:Personaggi: Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood (odiatemi pure, vi autorizzo)Prompt: il coraggio non ha solo i colori del sole.





	Il coraggio delle serpi

 Il coraggio delle serpi  
  
-Devo uccidere Silente… devo farlo! E’per la mia famiglia…-. Draco aprì e chiuse i pugni, i palmi erano sudati e sentiva delle fitte al collo. Strinse gli occhi sentendoli pizzicare e si morse ripetutamente il labbro. Uscì dal bagno delle donne e avanzò. Andò a sbattere, fece un passo indietro e riaprì gli occhi. Si chinò vedendo Lovegood caduta per terra. Una copia del Cavillo ai suoi piedi e la borsa aperta. La bionda si diede la spinta e iniziò a raccogliere una serie di libri da terra.  
“Sta attenta a dove vai!” gridò Malfoy.   
Luna alzò lo sguardo e socchiuse gli occhi.  
“Fermarsi è utile quando i Cicirilli agitano il nostro cuore” spiegò. Draco sbuffò e s’inginocchiò.  
“Guarda tu se mi tocca aiutare una lunatica” borbottò. Incassò il capo tra le spalle e afferrò un paio di penne infilandole con forza dentro la borsa di Luna.  
“Io penso che chi sta facendo gli attentati non abbia capito che il coraggio è quello di combattere il male, non di obbedirgli” sussurrò Luna. Infilò i libri in borsa e i lunghi capelli le sbatterono sulle spalle. Draco impallidì e sentì il battito cardiaco accelerare.  
“E tu che cosa ne sai? E’ un discorso che non c’entra niente con il precedente per di più” sibilò. Luna infilò nella borsa delle boccette d’inchiostro e la copia del Cavillo.  
“Devi sapere tu cosa c’entra e soprattutto ricorda…”. Chiuse la borsa e si alzò in piedi.  
“Il coraggio non ha solo i colori del sole” spiegò. Si voltò, allontanandosi.  
“E cosa sarebbe il sole?!” gridò Draco. Gli occhi azzurri brillarono di riflessi argentei diventando liquidi.  
“Chiediti chi altro piuttosto, serpe” spiegò Lovegood. Saltellò lungo il corridoio facendo oscillare la borsa.  
  


 


End file.
